


Experimenting

by palletship



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palletship/pseuds/palletship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Vincent fuck at some party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

"Oh, god, _Vincent-- ah..._ "

  
Louis is completely naked and bent over with his legs spread wide, hands braced on the door of someone else's bedroom, as Vincent plows into him again and again. The music still sounds loud even up here, as a party rages on downstairs; over a hundred people are completely unaware of what's going on between the two.

The grip Vincent has on the other's hips is almost hard enough to cause bruising. He doesn't even need to grip this hard, with Louis pushing back against him every time he thrusts forward, but the blond doesn't seem like he minds. In fact, he seems to enjoy it even more than usual.

"D-don't... say my name. Someone could hear you," Vincent mumbles between thrusts, and he's unsure if Louis even heard him until he sees him nodding. 

He's about to speed up again, when he hears the unmistakable creak of someone walking upstairs, undoubtedly to use the bathroom- which is next to the bedroom they found themselves in. The both of them pause, hips stilling their movement, until Vincent remembers what they discussed before and leans over Louis, one hand leaving his hips to lock the door. The same hand then moves to cover Louis' mouth, and he whispers in his ear.

"Try to stay quiet."

It's all the warning he gives him and all the warning he needs before Vincent starts up again, thrusting even harder than he had been before. The sound of skin slapping against skin is obvious, and accompanied by Louis' halfassedly quieted moans, it's clear what the two are up to in here. 

"Mm.. Oh god, _fuck me--_ "

"I said to be _quiet_." 

Vincent pushes his fingers into Louis' mouth, and they're accepted easily. Words don't make it out of Louis now, because he's busied himself with sucking on the fingers, but his muffled moans and whimpers are still audible. 

Whoever passes by the door doesn't seem to care what's going on in the bedroom, but Louis is still beginning to arch his back, clearly more turned on just from the idea that someone is hearing him. The quarterback thinks it's pretty hot, too, that at any moment, someone could hear him and know exactly who it is that's fucking Louis tonight. 

As he continues moving his hips, he brings the hand not currently in Louis' mouth down to wrap around his fully hard and leaking dick. The blond twitches and clenches a little around him, whining, and Vincent figures that's a good sign to keep going. He uses the precome as slight lubrication as he rubs his thumb over the head and starts pumping in time with his thrusts. 

Both of them are breathing heavily. It's clear that Louis is close, struggling between the urge to thrust forward into Vincent's hand or push back onto his cock. Vincent is hardly any better off, thrusts beginning to speed up even more to the point of being slightly erratic. 

Before long, a few final, deep thrusts that hit Louis' prostate directly have him biting down on the fingers in his mouth, muffling the cry that is likely Vincent's name as he climaxes, cum splashing onto the door and dripping down it. His hips are still as the jock continues to pound into him. He's close behind, as Louis' hole clenched tighter around him once he finished, and he spills his load into the condom as he rides out his orgasm as well. 

Vincent pulls his fingers out of Louis' mouth and his dick out of his ass, removing the condom to tie it up and toss it in someone else's trash. Louis stands up and turns back around as he does this, legs a little shaky, and moves to wrap his arms around Vincent's neck and kiss him chastely.

"That was amazing." 

The brunet laughs a little and smiles sheepishly, arms moving to slide around Louis' waist. 

"Thanks... I'm glad you liked it. You were great." 

"Mm. Of course." 

Louis kisses him again before pulling out of the embrace to find his clothes. Vincent had only gotten as far as pulling his pants down to his knees, so all he had to do was pull them back up and fasten them, free to keep watching Louis as he located and put his clothes back on. He's surprised the other doesn't say anything about his staring, but when he's finally gotten fully dressed again, the grin on his face is mischievous enough to make up for it. 

Vincent doesn't quite understand why he's looking at him like that, and he's about to ask, when he hears a knock on the bedroom door and the sound of a loud, angry teenage boy.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Louis! And take whoever you fucked this time with you!"

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i was writing omorashi next but that felt inappropriate for this ship so i just wrote them fucking against a door.... sorry. i have more omorashi and also a gangbang in the works so look out for that xoxo


End file.
